Runemaster
Runemasters (ルーンマスター, Rūnmasutā) primary purpose in battle is to deal elemental damage, but they can also defend themselves and allies against elemental damage. Their elemental damage output is a force to be reckoned with, but are sorely lacking in physical defense and attack. This weakness is not often a big issue, however, as their affinity for elemental damage is fairly unique among EO4 classes, and back-row placement helps them avoid physical damage. Overview Runemasters take up the attacks of their Alchemist cousins from the first and second games and diversify the skill set by adding several defensive skills. Their basic Rune skills resemble the Troubadours' Fantasia skills in shifting the elemental alignment in favour of the party, reducing damage taken from an element but also managing to create an elemental weakness if applicable to synergize with their own or other members' skills. Their Runic Shield skill is unique, allowing them to randomly block elemental attacks on themselves or adjacent members, slightly improving their chances of survival and allowing a player to shift them forward whenever the situations call for it. *'Strengths:' Impressive magic offense and TP, great at manipulating elemental affinities. *'Weaknesses:' Physically frail, smallest HP pool. Subclassing Subclasses for Runemaster Due to Runemasters' stat growth favouring Technique (TEC), they have difficulty using the skills of other physically oriented classes. That, combined with their rather steep skill point investment in their own skill tree, makes it difficult to effectively use both their main and sub skills without being forced to give up investment in either. *'Medic:' They make for decent healers in case your party happens to lack one, they won't be incredible in the healing department but their high TP and Tec their skills will allow a Runemaster to be a decent one, and you can't deny any form of Full Heal or (Auto-)Revive which are the main reasons for using a Medic. *'Arcanist:' Decent alternative if your party needs some form of offensive support, some Arcanist skills will synergize with a few Runemaster skills and their safety when trying to land ailments/binds can prove to be useful if your party lacks them. Otherwise, you should opt for an Arcanist itself. *'Bushi:' While most of the Bushi's skills affect only physical attacks, Blood Surge offers a universal damage boost, sharply increasing the Runemaster's damage output if combined with Runic Gleam and Runic Flare. Avoid excessive investments in that, though, as Runemasters have the smallest HP pool and can burn out quickly with Blood Surge. Endure gives them an extra life and Deep Breath offers a quick and easy means of recovery. *'Imperial:' Most recommended option due to their passive skill synergy. Hawkeye reduces enemy elemental defense, making Runes hit harder, and Element Boost stacks with the Runemaster's passives. Absorber also allows TP regeneration when hitting elemental weaknesses to increase the Runemaster's fighting stamina, especially when a Rune has turned an otherwise neutral hit into a weakness. Runemaster as Subclass The Runemaster attack skills all scale off Technique, making Runemasters, at first glance, a good subclass for members with good TEC growth. However, their passives and support skills also show that Strength-oriented characters can still make good use of their passives. *'Medics' and Arcanists have good TEC that allows them to make the best of the attack Runes. Free Energy is also desirable due to the general high cost of their skills, allowing them to last longer in protracted battles or dungeon trips. *Link-based Landsknechts and Imperials use Runic Flare and Runic Guidance to increase their elemental damage, especially when hitting enemies' elemental weaknesses. TP Boost and Free Energy also contribute to allowing them to fight for longer periods of time, offsetting their small TP pools. Skill Tree Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Classes Category:Etrian Mystery Dungeon Classes